Make Up!
by Chizuruh
Summary: Eran pocas las veces que la sailor del viento se veía avergonzada, y la primera ves que se encontró con su uniforme de sailor, fue una de ellas.


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Naoto Takeuchi, ya que si fuera por mi las Outer aparecerían desde el momento 0 (? ... xD

Enjoy it~

-Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!

-Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!

Detrás de aquellas palabras, una fuerte luz cubrió sus cuerpos, sentían como por cada poro de piel ingresaba una gran cantidad de energía que llegaba a su interior y explotaba.

La sensación era cálida y poderosa, hasta casi alegre, como si el viento rozara la piel de una, y las olas del mar la de la otra.

Abrieron lentamente los ojos recuperándose de aquel resplandor, si... seguían en la misma cabaña en las montañas a la que aquella mañana habían llegado. El cielo estaba despajado, el agradable clima del verano, nada parecía haber cambiado a simple vista. Una rubia sailor del viento busco con la mirada a su compañera sorprendiendose con la imagen que encontró.

-Te ves hermosa...- fue lo único que pudo formular perdiendose en la figura de Michiru, lejos de seguir con el blanco solero con el que había llegado, ahora vestía una malla ajustada color blanco en la parte superior, una minifalda verde a tono con su cabello,y estaba decorada con moños que combinaban con sus ojos. La otra chica se contemplo a si misma.

-¡Es muy lindo!, ¿se supone que es un uniforme de pelea?

-Creí que algo así iba a pasar, pero no esperaba tanto- acoto Haruka acercándose a Michiru. Unos días atrás, se habían despertado de un sueño inquieto, ambas habían soñado con aquellas palabras transformadoras, con un tal "Milenio de Plata", una bella princesa, y una gran destrucción. A medida que ponían en común aquel sueño, otras imágenes fueron apareciendo junto con el recuerdo de las que habían sido en sus vidas anteriores. Sin embargo aun no recordaban todo, por eso decidieron retirarse ese fin de semana a la cabaña de montaña de la familia Kaioh para terminar de completar sus recuerdos.

La chica de pelo aguamarina acabo por explorar todo su uniforme y fue entonces cuando recién se fijo en quien tenia al lado.

-Haruka... vos también estas muy hermosa- dijo con un dejo de gracia en su voz. La rubia se fijo en ella misma por primera ves, sorprendiéndose por el comentario.

-¡¿Que se supone que es esto?!, ¡esto no es para ninguna batalla!

-Jajajajajaja- reía Michiru- ¡pero si te queda muy bien!, ¡resalta todo lo lindo de tu cuerpo!

-¡Pero yo no quiero resaltar nada!, ¡y este intento de uniforme es horrible!- gritaba sin poder disimular su frustración, ella recordaba vagamente algo relacionado a un uniforme de pelea, pero no que fuera algo como aquello.

-Pensá que debe ser cómodo y ligero si queres pelear con esto- trataba de calmarla Michiru cruzada de brazos a su lado, no podía evitar sentirse divertida por la escena.

-Que es ligero ya me di cuenta... ¡esta pollera es MUY corta!- decía Haruka completamente colorada.

-Pero deja ver tus lindas piernas...

-¡Tengo guantes!

-¡Eso hace ver todo mas fino!

-¿Cuando giro se ve algo bajo la pollera?- dijo girando sobre su eje.

-No me molesta lo que veo así que o te preocupes... - rió con picardia Michiru.

-¡No se que es peor de esto... si la pollera, los guantes o este ridículo moño amarillo!- dijo llevando su mano sobre el moño y broche que decoraba el traje.

-Jajajajaja... te olvidaste del moño en la espalda- rió nuevamente Michiru.

-¿Tengo otro en la espalda?- Haruka volvió a girar cual perro que persigue su cola solo para comprobar que tenia otro moño detrás de ella.

-Tranquila- la intento consolar Michiru acercándose a ella- ¡yo creo que lo peor de todo es la tiara!...jajajajaja- y por precaución se alejo unos pasos.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Pero yo me estoy riendo!... Haruka- dijo rápidamente, antes que la rubia se fuera sobre ella sin fines tiernos,- este uniforme es algo standar, ahora recuerdo que las demás sailors tienen algo parecido, ademas si fue algo diseñado para la pelea, y desde la tela, a los accesorios, tienen poderes que sanan y aumentan nuestras capacidades... ademas...- comento bajando su tono de voz mientras se acercaba a Haruka y la abrazaba- esta es una de las pocas veces que te puedo ver así de tímida, dejame disfrutarlo...

Esas palabras solo consiguieron aumentar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Haruka, ese era el uniforme de batalla, y tenia que aceptarlo por mas incomodo que fuera, no es que en su conjunto no le gustara, solo que era ropa con la que no se sentía identificada.

-Recuerdo... - hablo Michiru aun abrazándola- un arma... era hermosa, y muy fuerte... yo me podía ver en ella... y podía ver mas lejos... tenia forma...- Michiru rompió el abrazo y se distancio unos pasos tratando de recordar, - ¡Espejo de Neptuno!- grito finalmente y un bello espejo de oro tallado a mano apareció frente a ella ,- Haruka... ya cambia la cara... trata de recordar, seguro vos también tenias un arma así.

La rubia cerro los ojos y busco en aquel nubloso recuerdo (tratando de olvidar el tema del uniforme por unos minutos), si, recordaba algo, era muy ligero y fino, con el podía dirigir su viento a lugares muy precisos, le daba gran fuerza y podía cortar cualquier cosa.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no era testigo de la luz que se había generado frente a ella, solo sintió que debía extender la mano hacia adelante, y cuando lo hizo, la luz fue tomando forma y cuerpo, a tal punto que al abrir los ojos, tenia una espada plateada con bellos zafiros incrustados en ella.

-¡Mi espada de Urano!- dijo Haruka mucho mas alegre, al fin sacaba algo bueno de toda aquella situación.

El resto de la tarde, ambas chicas probaron sus ataques individuales y conjuntos hasta caer rendidas. Sentían como sus cuerpos humanos todavía no se adaptaban al poder que tenían que manejar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para acomodarse a ello. Por el momento solo tenían que volverse a poner en forma y buscar a (quien ya recordaban) su princesa.

-Haruka...- dijo Michiru cuando ambas estaban descansando agotadas sobre la hierba.

-Dime...

-¿Me prometes que cada tanto te vas a vestir con ropa de este estilo cuando volvamos?

-¡Michiru es muy vergonzoso!

-¡Pero es que te queda tan lindo!

Hasta aquí llega, breve y cute~ espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido :)


End file.
